


Even on your worst nights, i'm into you.

by haylee_joseph



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Deaf Thomas, Innocent Thomas, M/M, Newt loves Thomas, dark secrets, lots of love, love and anger, mean Newt, new kid thomas, newtmas - Freeform, punk newt, seriously scared thomas, slight tominho, thomas is deaf, thomas is kind of broken, track star minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylee_joseph/pseuds/haylee_joseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet innocent little Thomas just moved to the glade and refuses to share the reason why with anyone. Punk Newt takes an immediate liking to the boy and helps the green been adjust to life at Glade High, making a dangerous bet with his pal Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even on your worst nights, i'm into you.

Thomas felt his stomach twist and turn as he walked up the entry way of Glade High School. It was the first day of his junior year at a new school.  _I cant be the only new kid_ , he thought. But deep down he knew he was wrong. 

The Glade was a small town, very small actually. The school he was quickly approaching only contained about 700 students total- from freshman to seniors and the freshmen were in a completely different building. 

Thomas felt his heart drop to his knees as he pulled open the door, a wave of terror rushing over him. He hated being the new kid. It wasn't fair that he was forced to move half way across the country. 

"You must be Thomas," The secretary said kindly as he came into view. That sentence alone made him shiver, they must not get very many new kids if she could identify him just by looking at him. 

"Yes ma'am." He stated numbly, reaching behind his ear to turn his hearing aid up slightly. New school, new sounds. 

"I have your time table right here for you sweetheart, and Newt should be in any time for your tour. Sound good?" She extended her arm to hand him his paperwork and he nodded. "Also we have your microphone right here as well. Just don't forget to turn it in at the end of the day." 

"Thank you." He blushed, receiving the small mic his teachers would have to wear in order for him to hear them when the class was particularly loud. Not only would he be the new kid, he's probably the only deaf kid in the entire school. 

He stood patiently by the door, waiting for the Newt kid to walk in. Minutes ticked on, and the secretary stared at the clock, baffled. 

"I'm sorry Thomas, he's never been this late be-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" A British accent filled the room seconds after the door burst open. "I'm so so sorry Mrs. Murphy, car troubles." His cheeks were tinted pink, and he held out his hand to Thomas. "Names Newt, you must be the greenie."

"Greenie?" Thomas asked, feeling confused. "No my name is Thomas." He shook his hand anyways.

Newt chuckled, tucking his now free hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "We just call the new kid greenie, man Chuck's going to be excited. He's been the greenie for the last six months."

"Hey now," Mrs. Murphy called over. "You be nice to him you hear?" 

"Good that." Newt nodded. Thomas couldn't help but notice how pale he was in contrast to all of the black he was wearing. Black work boots along with tight black jeans with holes in them, and a dark grey shirt covered by a black leather jacket. His hair was a soft blond though, and even though it made him look paler, it suited him very nicely. 

"Oh Thomas, let Newt wear the mic so you can hear him alright, make sure everything works." 

Thomas could feel the tips of his ears go red. He hated the fact that he was nearly deaf, and hated telling people about it even more. Without a word, he handed the small clip on microphone to the kid and looked away. 

"What's this for? New high tech for the tour guides?" Newt seemed genuinely confused as he looked at the small device. "How do you bloody turn it on?" 

"Like this," Thomas mumbled sadly, switching the thing on and clipping it to the grey shirt. His hand brushed against the other boy's neck and the warmth sent a shiver down Thomas' spine. "And no, its just so I can hear you because my ears suck at being ears." He was still mumbling, but of course the boy heard him.

"Good that," He repeated the same slang from earlier and held open the door. "We'll be back here by noon, promise." He directed at Mrs. Murphy as Thomas walked out the door. 

They walked a few steps in silence before Newt started with the questions. "So where'd you come from greenie? And what grade are you in?" Without really waiting for a response, Newt took the papers from Thomas' hands. Thomas stared at his feet as Newt scanned the papers, watching as a smile lit up his face. "We have AP Language together, along with drawing four, lunch, and Algebra two." Newt looked over at Thomas, his smile contagious. 

"Hey at least I'll know one person." Thomas replied, toying with the ends of his sweater that was a bit too big. Looking down at himself he tried to ignore how feminine he felt, no doubt he'd stick out if everyone here dressed like Newt. 

They continued walking towards the actual school building. "You have Hobbs for history first period, she's great as long as you're on time. She use to be a gym teacher so she makes you do push ups if you're late." Thomas shuttered, he hated push ups. They entered the building and Newt guided him down the second hallway on the left, and into the third room on the right.

When he entered the room he pulled Thomas in by the crook of his arm, and everyone stared. "Listen up Gladers," He said in a tone that meant business. "This is Thomas and he's the new green bean, Thomas this is the one and only Mrs. Hobbs."

Thomas' entire face felt like it was on fire, he had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. But when he looked into the crowd of students, he noticed there were only maybe twelve faces looking back at him. The class was tiny and he fond that oddly comforting. "Hi." he mumbled, offering a small wave. 

"Nice to meet you, Thomas." The teacher said, looking up from her desk. "Newt if you ever barge into my classroom like that again, you'll owe me a thirty minute detention in the gym." 

Newt fake gasped and threw his hands up in surrender. "We're on our way out, I swear it." Newt smiled, saluting to his peers. A few saluted back, most just rolled their eyes, and just like that they were on their way out. 

"Don't do that." Thomas blurted out when the door clicked shut. 

"Do what?" Newt smirked, pushing Thomas slightly. "You don't like the grand entrance? Was it a bit too much?" His voice was playful and crystal clear in Thomas' ears. 

"A little, yeah." He grumbled, not bothering to push the boy back. Instead he followed him to the next class and let the kid do most of the talking.

"Next you have Mr. Munoz for chemistry two honors- I had him for regular chemistry my sophomore year and he's great. A giant softy honestly." Thomas took notes of all the twists and turns in his head, thanking the lord above that he had an excellent memory. "Right in here," 

Newt went to turn the door handle and push it open, the lights were off and it seemed that the class was watching a clip on general lab safety. "Hey look, Newt's got the greenie!" Someone called out when they became visible. 

Thomas could not recall ever being refereed to as a vegetable in his entire life, and he wondered where the term came from. "Slim it, Gally." Newt yelled back, pulling Thomas closer to his side in an almost protective manner. In a way Thomas was grateful. 

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my new mate Tommy." Thomas didn't know where the nick name came from, but he kind of liked it. "Tommy, again this is everyone. Oh, and Mr. Munoz."

Mr. Munoz shook Thomas' small hand and welcomed him to the Glade. 

 

It went on just like that for the next hour, Thomas following Newt around. He learned the in and outs of the school. Who to talk to, who to avoid at all costs, and that Newt only gave tours because it kept him from having to serve his detentions. "The more time I spend with you, the less I spend in class." He had told Thomas, grinning all the way.

Around eleven though, Newt decided it was time for lunch. "You can sit with me and my friends, everyone's going to stare at you. You're fresh meat around here kid."

Thomas frowned and kept quite like he had all day. Newt just had this tone to his voice that made you question yourself. He sounded so confident, almost cocky even, and Thomas couldn't help but feel the smallest bit insecure. 

After grabbing an apple and a water bottle, he sat down with Newt towards the outskirts of the cafeteria. "Greenie, this is Alby and Teresa and Chuck." Alby had dark skin and short cut hair. The girl, Teresa, was paler than Newt and her hair was pitch black and Chuck had a chubby baby face that held more excitement than he thought possible.

He waved and they all greeted him, asking more questions than he was willing to answer.

"What are in your ears?" Chuck asked, leaning closer to get a better look. "Are you some kind of robot or something?"

Thomas frowned and instinctively went to cover his ears. "No." He mumbled. "Not a robot." 

"Chuck you can't just call people out like that." Teresa scolded. "Sorry- he's my little brother. Same dad, different mom. He still doesn't get the whole human interaction thing yet." She let out a nervous laugh and Thomas nodded, feeling more insecure than he'd like to admit. 

From the corner of his eye he caught Newt sending a glare to Chuck that made the smaller boy wince. Thomas ignored it. 

 

 

The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon Thomas was back in the main office with Newt. "Thank you," Thomas mumbled awkwardly. He really was grateful for the way Newt treated him. He appreciated being respected, even if everyone called him 'greenie' or 'green bean'.

"No problem kid." Newt said playfully, ruffling Thomas' hair causing the younger boy to frown. "Meet me back here tomorrow morning at six and I'll walk you to your first class, make sure you got everything down." He was smiling again, and it made Thomas smile. 

"Okay." He said, even though he remembered that his history class was in the second hallway on the left, third room on the right. "Okay yeah, deal." He liked being around the older kid. 

"See ya tomorrow, Tommy." Newt waved goodbye as he made his way out the door. Thomas handed the mic back to Mrs. Murphy who smiled at him and helped him finish his paperwork. 

Thomas' life may not be ideal at the moment, but the Glade didn't seem half bad. He'd met a few kids today like Teresa and Alby (who was quite but nice, and seemed to hear everything going on around them). And then there was Newt who was not only sweet, but cute. Thomas knew deep down that those were a bad combonation. But he had a lot going on in his life and he definitely wasn't worried about boys or anything. 

On his way out, he seen boys running in a line dressed in tracksuits. There was a tall well built Asian kid leading them, and if Thomas strained his ears he could hear the guy yelling at what he guessed to be his teammates. 

The Asian glanced at him with a hard look and nodded, almost in an approving way, and continued running. 

 _Weird,_  Thomas thought, making his way to his car. The ride home was silent and it was okay because it gave him time to think. 

Thomas was smart, too smart actually. Nearly in all honors classes actually. He was quiet too, but mostly because the more you talk the more people want to know about you and Thomas has never been the sharing type. 

He has his mothers button nose, and moles that somewhat match his fathers, along with his eyes. Eyes that could never lie. Thomas pulled into the driveway of the two story house and sat there for a minute before climbing out and walking in. 

He was home alone, which did't surprise him. He'd been living with his dad for nearly a week and had only seen him like twice. He worked a lot, and that was okay because he was a doctor and the world needed doctors. 

He kicked his shoes off and went to his room, deciding against dinner seeming as he couldn't cook and he was sick of pizza. 

After Thomas removed his hearing aids, he laid down deciding it was best to take a nap before he started on his homework. Today had gone a lot better than he planned, and if he drifted off to sleep with images of the blond haired punk flashing behind his eyelids, nobody needs to know. 


End file.
